


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #23 - #24

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [12]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 또하나의 사랑





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #23 - #24

# 23

 

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

[어떡할래?]

[그걸 왜 나한테 물어요.]

[너 이런거 많이 안 해봤어?]

[전 그냥, 다녤형한테 말하면. 형이 연결을, 저에게..]

[와, 다녤형. 힘들었겠네. 감사하다고 맨날 하니?]

[...해요. 가끔..]

[그러면, 이런 거 처음이야? 좋아하는 사람한테 가서 말 거는거?]

[네... 형은요?]

[나? 나는. 어, 뭐랄까. 예전부터 알고있어서. 그런 사람을. 그래서, 나도 잘..]

[어? 형. 스테디하게 가는 사람 있어요?]

[뭐, 그렇다고. 할까. 그렇지. 어.]

[어떤 느낌이에요, 그런거?]

[아니, 걔랑은 내가 아주 꼬마때부터 알아가지고. 친구같아서, 너랑은 좀 다를거야 상황이.]

[와아.. 말로만 듣던 소꿉친구랑 연애. 형, 무슨 인터넷소설주인공이에요?]

[...대휘야, 주문한 음료나 좀 먹어.]

지금, 우리는 첩보물 하나 찍는중.

민현형이랑 나랑, 카페에 앉아서 타겟을 관찰.

타겟은,

17살의 고등학생.

이름은,

배진영.

 

 

***

 

청바지에 얇은 티셔츠, 슬렌더한 후드에 검은 마스크, 작은 비니.

그리고 비니하고 마스크가 거의 가리는 머리.

저게,

사람인지.

요정인지.

[...휘야, 대휘야.]

[..에. 예. 에, 네?]

[침 좀 닦아.]

(쓰릅)

[아 뭐에요, 안 흘렸어요 침 같은거.]

[하하. 그냥 놀려먹은거야. 귀엽네 우리대휘.]

[아이, 참. 형도.]

무슨, 첫 헌팅이 부끄러워서 형아 끌고 온 동생이냐구. 내 꼴.

하아. 자존심 상해.

이래뵈도 수천만명 앞에서도 쫄지 않고, 손짓 하나로 모두를 죽였다 살려다하는 나라고.

근데,

너를 보고 있으면.

그저, 짝사랑을 멀리서 지켜보는 소녀감성.

으윽.

[나 못 참겠어. 갈래요.]

[뭐? 어디를?]

[차로 돌아가요, 나 이거.. 안되겠어.]

[...이대휘.]

민현형의 목소리가 진지해졌다.

[너 그런 사람이었어? 자기 일도 못 처리하고 도망가는 겁쟁이.]

윽.

[...취소해요, 겁쟁이란 말.]

[뭘, 내 눈에 보이는데로 말하는건데. 지금 그거 아니야, 자기자신이 힘들어서  
자기 일 외면하는 새앙쥐. 내 일아니야, 난 관심없어, 지나가도 괜찮아, 이 기회.  
나중에 하지 뭐.

나중같은거,

안 와.

일이든지, 사랑이든지.]

형의 말이, 내 가슴 깊숙히 박힌다.

[지금 도망가면, 나 너 평생 시덥잖은 놈이라고 생각한다, 나.]

아니, 형.

도와주려는 건 알겠는데. 무섭잖아요.

[아니요. 나, 할거에요. 도망 안간다고요.]

[언제? 우리 시간없어. 탑스타의 스케줄이 만만한 줄 아니.]

아니, 제가 그 탑스타인데요...

[20초 줄게. 그 후에는, 나 차 몰고 그냥 간다.]

엑.

[아, 잠깐만. 뭐에요, 그렇게 갑자기.]

[여기에서, 옷 매무새 정리하고. 저기에 앉아있는 소년에게 갈 준비시간. 20초.  
충분하다고 봐. 지금 시작, 20, 19, 18...]

[아악, 잠깐잠깐. 아, 형. 왜 이래요.]

[남아일언중천금. 아니, 벌써. 12, 11, 10, 9...]

[아니아니.]

급하게 거울을 빼서 이곳저곳 체크한다.

오늘 일찍부터 샵가서 머리하고 메이크업하고.

그리고, 모자랑 마스크로 변장하고 있으니까. 이 꼴이 또 뭐람.

참, 별걸 다 하네. 나도.

너만 아니었다면.

[4, 3, 2, 1. 땡. 준비 완료?]

[어... 네?]

[아직도, 두려워?]

심장이

미칠것같이

뛰어서

목으로

튀어나올것 같아.

[쪼금요.]

[흐음. 그러면, 내가 갈까?]

에엑.

[뭐라고요?]

[생각해보니까. 쟤 쫌 귀여운 것 같아.]

...이봐.

[너무 귀여워, 배진영이라고 했나? 이름도 그렇고. 딱 내 스타일인것 같아.]

[형, 장난하지 마요. 스테디있다면서요.]

[난 진지해, 언제나. 걔하고는 친구같아서, 후리하거든 서로.  
생각해보니까, 쟤까지 끼어서 내 친구랑, 셋이서 하면... 그림 나오는데.  
아, 이거 좋겠네.]

...씨이발새끼.

[형, 나 진지해요. 손대지 마요.]

[뭘 손대지 마. 쟤가 니 꺼야? 그것도 아니잖아.  
지금은, 아무도 침 안 바른거 아니냐고. 그러면 나한테도 챈스~가 있는거 아니겠어.  
나 갔다올게, 보고 있어.]

아니안돼, 이씨발새끼야.

일어나려는 형을 급히 제지한다.

[닥치고 앉아있어요. 죽여버리기전에.]

나

미쳤나봐.

형이 흥미롭다는 듯, 나를 바라본다.

[멋지구나, 사랑에 처음으로 빠진 소악마의 눈빛은.  
매우 아름다고, 무서워. 아, 한 장 찍어서 인스타에 올리고 싶다.  
아니, 눈동자를 파내서 내 나비컬렉션 옆에 박제해두는 것도...  
좋겠네.]

다녤형 다음으로, 매니저가 온다고 했을때.

날 감당할 수 있을까? 하고 봤지만.

뚜껑을 열어보니,

나보다 더 미친새끼.

세운형, 다녤형도 알아주는 리얼 싸이코패스.

그래도 공과 사는 구별하기때문에, 말로 장난은 치지만 선은 넘지 않는다.

그 점에서 프로이기때문에, 우리 다섯 명 또라이들을 매니지할 수 있는 것.

우리 회사에서 가장 도른자는 민현형일지도.

[대휘야, 가. 

지금, 여기. 그게 전부야.

일도, 사랑도. 너의 인생도.

이 순간.  
이 것 뿐이야.]

미친놈이지만, 옳은 소리다.

그러니까.

Fuck.

Bless me Lord, for I shall sin.  
신이시여, 여기에 당신의 탕자  
Under your wings, I fly acorss  
매일 회개하며, 죄를 짓습니다.  
the universe of chaos. Such life,  
저에게 주어진 단 한 번의 삶, 이 시간.  
of me. I gladly take, by its throat.  
달갑게 쓰겠으니. 지켜봐주소서, 저의 타락.

Here goes nothing.

가자고, 뭐.

최악이라해도 죽는 것 밖에 뭐 있겠어.

아니면,

죽을만큼

창피하든가.

흐아악.

 

***

가까이 다가갈 수록, 느껴지는 그의 기운.

내 심장은 F1의 최고속도와 맞먹는 듯.

견뎌라 내 심장, 차분해라 내 걸음.

내 말을 들어, 넘어지지 말고.

으윽.

처음 도쿄돔에 서기 전에도, 이렇게

떨리진 않았어.

미쳐버린 나.

기꺼이, 이 사랑이라는 광기를

취하겠어.

 

앞에,

섰다.

걔는 아직도 폰을 보는 중.

주위에 앉은 사람은 아무도 없고.

벤치에 걸터 앉은 그의 비니로 감춰진 이마부분을 본다.

아래로 향한 그의 눈, 긴

속눈썹. 보통 사이즈이지만, 얼굴 대부분을 덮어버린 마스크 사이로.

살짝 비치는 그의 얼굴색. 새하얀,

하아.

제발.

어떡하지.

나

아무것도오.

모르겠어.

수십명과 잠자리를 같이 했지만, 데이트는 한 번도

한 적 없고. 고백이나, 연애, 헌팅. 같은거.

전혀 한 적 없단말야.

나 좀 누가, 도와...

아.

봤다.

 

***

 

첫 눈 맞춤.

지금까지 한 모든 입맞춤을 모은 것보다,

더

강하게

내 심장을

쳤다

 

아

 

이

 

느낌은

 

이것이

 

사라..

 

[안 사요.]

...응?

[안 사요.]

아니,

[예?]

[그쪽에서 파는 거, 안 사요.]

...나,

이상한 사람처럼 보이나.

 

***

 

[아뇨, 그게. 저. 저, 그런 사람아니에요.]

[아니면, 무슨 용건있어요?]

뭐야, 이자식.

완전 능숙하네. 잠깐, 얘 목소리.

내 귀에 너무나 쉽게 들어와서, 내 심장으로.

동맥주사로 들어가는 링거처럼, 곧바로 내 몸이

하늘을 날 듯, 날 변화시킨다.

하.

이렇게 쉽게.

너란 놈,

뭐야?

[...아. 저.]

[없으면 가요. 곧 친구들 오니까.]

...씨이발.

[아니요, 있는데요. 용건.]

[네? 전 없어요.]

...내 자존시임.

그래뵈도 나 탑스탄데.

보통 남고딩한테 이런 대접받는거냐고.

크윽.

어쩌겠어.

반한 사람이 책임져야지.

[...저. 번호 좀.. 주시면 안될까요.]

개미소리처럼, 속삭였다.

이게모람.

나, 정말 하찮게 느껴지네.

[네? 잘 안들려요.]

으으윽.

[저, 번호! 좀 주세요. 저..]

아아악.

내 얼굴은 시뻘건 토마토, 모든 피가 머리로 간 듯.

심장박동은 마하속도를 넘어선 듯.

걔가 나를 신기하다는 듯, 보더니.

한 손을 들어서, 마스크를 내렸다.

...허

억.

 

 

악.

 

 

씨발.

 

존나 잘 생겼어.

 

 

 

 

 

# 24 

 

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

서 있는 거, 몇 분 안됐을텐데.

최소 한 시간은 서있었던 느낌.

기가 빨리는 것 같아. 도쿄돔 첫 번째 콘서트 4시간 동안 하고,

죽은 것 같이 쓰러지기 바로 전. 그 때만큼.

아아.

 

 

[저, 남자에요.]

...알어.

[알고 있는데요.]

[그쪽도, 남자아니에..요? 여잔가?]

아니씨발

[아니에욧!]

아, 쪽팔려.

완전 미성으로 갈라진 목소리.

내가 지르고도 창피해서, 이미 벌건 얼굴이 더 벌게졌다.

아아, 완전 흉하게 보이겠지 이 모습.

이게뭐야. 이런거. 전혀 나 같지 않잖아.

이런 건가, 너에게 느끼는 내 감정.

이런 걸 하게 만들어,

이렇게 느끼게 하고, 나를.

너란놈. 정말 원망스럽고.

감사해.

너라는 존재를,

나에게 보내준.

신이든 악마이든.

초초쌩큐베리마치.

 

***

 

큰 눈을 돌려 여기저기 주변을 살펴본다.

아아, 발챙이같아.

[이거, 무슨 몰카에요? 유튜브같은데 올리는 거? 사람 반응보기?]

[아니에요. 아니야. 아니라고오. 나...]

아아아악.

[니가 맘에 들어서 번호 좀 달라고 하는 거라고..]

아.

말했다.

이제, 나도

몰라.

이 댄스의 처음 무브는, 내가 했고.

남은 건,

너의 무브.

아니면,

그저

움직이지 않고,

흘려보낼까. 나의, 무브.

그렇게 또,

너와의 인연은 이렇게

지나가 버릴까.

그렇게 되면, 나는 어떡해.

너를 놓친다면, 나는.

나는...

모르겠어.

어떻게 살지, 나도.

살 수나

있을지.

 

***

 

1초가,

10분같이 느껴진다.

뭐라고

말좀해줘.

제발.

아, 정말. 완전 애새끼한테. 나 자존심 완전 구겨져.

아니, 물론 같은 나이기는 한데.

보통 고딩하고 나하고는 다르잖아.

이미 사회생활부터 차이가 나는데.

...그러고보니, 나. 착각하고 있었네.

어른들 사이에서 어릴 적부터 일하다보면 잊게되지. 내 나이, 아직

17살.

그저 애잖아.

그래, 너는.

나를 다시

어리게 만들어준, 아니.

원래 내 나이를 깨닫게 해준.

그런...

[...어에요?]

응?

[예? 뭐라고 하셨어요?]

[번호 주면 갈거냐고요.]

...이이건.

뭐야.

그냥 꺼지라는 건가.

...이렇게 끝?

아니야, 이렇게는

내가 못 끝낸다.

[아뇨. 번호 받으면, 전화할거에요. 그리고, 따낼거에요.]

[뭘요.]

[너랑 데이트.]

...흐윽.

나 아무말대잔치.

[하. 하하핫. 진짜 웃기네요.]

[뭐가 웃겨요. 보자보자하니까. 아까부터, 나는 여기서 죽겠는데.]

[왜 죽어요, 그냥 서있는거 같은데. 진짜, 웃겨.]

키킥거리며 웃는데, 아.

또

치였다.

사람이

어떻게 저래?

사람이냐고, 이 낫닝겐.

[줘 봐요.]

[...뭐요.]

[폰 주라고요, 그래야 찍을 거 아니에요.]

오마이갓.

[드릴게요, 드릴게요. 잠시만요. 잠깐만.]

허둥지둥, 주머니에서 폰을 꺼낸다.

[여기요.]

[와, 아이폰8. 금수저에요?]

[아뇨. 제가 벌어서 산거에요.]

[와아. 무슨 쇼핑몰해요? 아님...모델?]

나를 아래위로 한 번 쓸어보더니, 말하는데.

크윽.

한 번 스캔당했는데, 갑자기.

피가 아래로 내려갈려고.

급격히 피를 잃은 머리는 잠시, 흔들.

[아니요. 모델은 아니고요. 저...]

어, 뭐라고..

[저, 어.]

어, 이건 대본에 없었는데.

어, 뭐라고..

[아니면, 원조교제?]

...뭐.

뭐라고이새끼야.

[뭐라고요?]

[원조교제? 아니에요? 아님 말고.]

이애새끼, 생각보다.

까졌는데?

[...사과해요.]

[네?]

[사과하라고요. 나 그런거 안해.]

[안해요? 그러면 됐어요. 그냥 물어본건데, 왜 그래.]

[아니, 너 진짜.]

아아, 시나리오.

완전 탈선.

***

[처음 본 사람한테, 너라니. 좀 심한거 아니에요?]

[심하기는, 그쪽이야 말로. 첨 본 사람한테, 원조교제해요? 가 뭐에요.]

[그냥 물어본건데. 왜 그래요. 아님 됐지.]

[아니, 아니면 된다는 게 아니라..]

뭐야, 이거.

엉망진창이네.

한치 앞을 알 수 없는, 이거.

...

재밌는데?

평소에는 전혀 알 수 없었던 이 느낌,

지금까지 쓰지 않았던 뇌와 심장의 부분들이 깨어난 듯한.

[이거, 웃기네요. 지금.]

[뭐가요?]

뭐가요? 하면서 고개를 갸우뚱하는데.

아, 씨발.

졸라 귀여워.

[나 지금 그쪽 번호따려고 하는데, 갑자기 또 싸우고.]

[그건 그러네요. 번호는 찍어요? 아님 그냥 갈래요?]

[아니, 번호는 번호대로 찍고. 근데 사과도 받고 싶은데요.]

[하핫, 아니 그게 뭐에요. 지금 이게, 싸우고 번호따고 사과받고.]

[아니, 나도 잘 모르겠어. 지금 뭐하는지 내가.]

서로의 얼굴을 보면서, 웃는다.

아, 이런 감정 뭐지.

나, 나를 모르겠어.

그리고, 아주

 

 

 

좋아.

지금.

 

 

 

 

***

 

<민현 POV>

 

흐응.

청춘이구나.

대휘가 남기고간 드링크를 내 입에 저장~.

어차피 안 먹을 거 같으니까, 뭐.

처음에 쭈볏쭈볏거리더니, 갑자기 또 분위기가 험악해지고.

지금은, 서로를 보면서 애새끼들처럼 웃는데.

강아지 두 마리가 서로 처음 만나는 것 마냥.

귀여워, 귀여워.

폰에 진동이 와서 보니, 아. 스케줄 완전 지각이네.

통화로 열심히 죄송하고, 가서 고개 완전 땅에 박고 사과해야겠네.

그런데말이야.

지금 시작하는 두 아이의 무언가를 지켜보고 있으니까.

세상의 모든 일들이 시덥잖게 느껴져.

그렇잖아.

우리가 생각하는 '중요'하다고 하는 것들.

일, 돈, 집, 차. 그런 것들. 모두 쓸어담아도, 전혀 비교 안되잖아.

지금 이 순간.

저 두 명이 시작하는 그 무언가보다는.

이게 중요한 거 아니냐고.

사람. 사랑. 삶.

이런 것들을 위해서라면, 내 머리 땅에. 천만번이라도 박겠어.

사랑보다 큰 일은,

없으니까.

 

 

***

 

그렇게 또,

새로운 인연

메이비 연인?

알수없지 아무도

하지만, 시작했어.

그것보다 더,

중요한게 있을까?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

아아, 저지르고 말았네요.

이 세계관의 메인러브라인이, 판윙하고. 딥휘.

두 양대산맥이 되었습니다아~.

 

와우, 일 벌리는 느낌.

이런 느낌.

촣아?

헿.


End file.
